freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
__TOC__ Welcome to Warrior Cats wikia! Warrior Cats are clans throughout the Sacred Grove in Free Realms 1.1 Check out the updates on the page "Darkrose Clan". It'll be updated every few days! Also you can respond to the updates by just commenting on the page! Last update: August 26, 20131.2 Also check out the new page called "Warrior Cats of Free Realms"! You can add your name and information to the warrior list! 2 Gatherings 3 FAQ and Why we made this website 4 Main Page Clan symbol.jpg|BloodClaw Clan Shattered Clan.jpg|Shattered Clan DarkmoonClanBanner.jpg|DarkmoonClan Skyfall Clan Flag.jpg|Skyfall Clan Eclipse clan banner v.1.jpg|Eclipse Clan Whiteshadow.jpg|White Shadow Clan Cat.png|Aurora Clan Hazeclan.jpg|Haze Clan DarkAsh Clan 1.jpg|DarkAsh Clan|link=DarkAsh Clan Freerealms Warrior Cats Wiki Also check out the new page called "Warrior Cats of Free Realms"! You can add your name and information to the warrior list! Gatherings Gatherings are held every Sunday. All Clans come together in Darkmoons Camp. There'll be no fighting, cause then you break the Warrior Code. Rankings Kit: A kit is a cat under the age of six moons who is still living in the nursery with its mother and littermates. Kit names end with the suffix "-kit". Ex: Snowkit, Darkkit, Flowerkit) Apprentice: Apprentices are Clan cats six moons or older, training to be a warrior (or sometimes a medicine cat) under a mentor. All apprentices' names end with the suffix "-paw" Ex: Snowpaw, Fallenpaw, Dovepaw. Warrior: Warriors are adult Clan cats who feed and protect the Clan. Their duties are extremely important to the overall survival of the Clan. Their name can end with anything. Ex: Luckytail, Honeyheart, Sweetiepie) Medicine Cat: Medicine cats are Clan cats who treat diseases and injuries. They also receive and interpret omens and prophecies from StarClan. They are highly respected cats by all the Clans. They still have their warrior names. Deputy: A deputy is a warrior who is second in command to the leader, aiding him/her in their tasks and replacing them immediately after their death or retirement. Also, when the leader is ill or unable to perform their duties, the deputy will take the leader's place until they recover, and they will take their place at Gatherings if the leader is absent and cannot attend. They still have their warrior names. Leader: A leader is a warrior who is highest in the Clan Hierarchy. The leader is responsible for everything that goes on in a Clan. Leaders recieve nine lives from star clan and the suffix "-star" in their name. Ex: Bubblestar, Bluestar, Ravenstar Elder: An elder is a Clan cat that has served his or her Clan faithfully, but has now retired. They still have their warrior name. Check the "Ceremonies" page to see what happens during each ceremony. FAQ and Why we made this website Since nobody has really joined yet, Im just going to put in some random questions. Q: What are Warrior Cats? A: It is a book series that is written by Erin Hunter Q: Can I join? A: Of course! Anyone is welcome to join. Q: Why did you create this wiki? A: To show you guys who play Free Realms and like warrior cats the basics of the clans! Q: Can I add you guys in game (creators)? A: Not me (Lucky) but Bubble might ^^ Now we made this website to teach Warrior Cat fans who are in clans and play Free Realms whats up. You have to be smart to start a clan and thats what were here to do. Thank you guys!